counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Very Hard
There are 5 terrorist bots under the Very Hard category, but one of them is cut and cannot be found in-game. They are 80% accurate when firing, have a reaction time of 0.25 seconds, no attack delay, and are sensitive to footsteps and weapon sound direction. They aim for the head in close battle, the chest in medium range, and crouches at long range. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Nails Nails appears in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Nails appears in Tour of Duty 3, 5 and 6. In Tour of Duty 3, he only appears in Militia. On Expert, Nails appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 5. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears in Aztec and Airstrip He can kill an enemy target with a single shot at close and medium ranges while at long range; his shots will usually hit a victim's leg. He can kill an assailant most of the time with a headshot in one shot with a Scout. Nails uses the Sniper template. Nails' bravery is 25. He is a quite passive bot. He will retreat after spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. He will find a suitable place to camp and then wait for enemies to come. Upon the presence of enemies, he will kill targets one at a time. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages. Hammer Hammer does not appear in any difficulty mode. His data can still be found in BotCampaignProfile.db. Hammer uses the Power template. Hammer's bravery is 50, making him a moderately aggressive bot. Crank Crank appears in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Crank appears starting from Tour of Duty 5 until Tour of Duty 6. On Expert, Crank appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 5. In Tour of Duty 5, he does not appear in Aztec. Crank uses the Power template. Crank's bravery is 0. He is a very passive bot. He will retreat after spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists and then find another way to strike the enemy from behind. In Hostage Rescue maps, he prefers to camp nearby the hostages. Cutter Cutter appears in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Cutter appears during Tour of Duty 5 and Tour of Duty 6. On Expert, Cutter appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 5. In Tour of Duty 2, he only appears in Inferno. Cutter's bravery is 50. Cutter is a pretty aggressive bot. He will not retreat even when spotting some Counter-Terrorists but will retreat after spotting a large group of enemies and will wait for them to come closer. After several seconds, he will strike back. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map if his team won the previous round. If the Terrorists lost the previous round, he will camp near the hostages. Cutter uses the RifleT template. Fanatic Fanatic appears in hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Fanatic appears during Tour of Duty 5 and Tour of Duty 6. On Expert, Fanatic appears starting from Tour of Duty 4 until Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 6, he appears in Torn. Fanatic uses the RifleT template. Fanatic's bravery is 100. He is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots